megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Go-Round
Go-Round is the first opening theme for Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil, performer by Itō Nao in FIX. It was used for the first forty episodes before being replaced by LOVE SICK. Lyrics Kanji 奇跡の風が 胸を吹き抜ける 超強くなれる気がして 純情なMY感情が 騒ぎだす 知らず知らずに カギをかけていた ラヴハート達を今こそ 勇気という 名の剣を振り 解き放て きらめきをBAGにつめこんで 君が笑う楽園まで行こう 不思議なパワー ふたりで呼び覚ませ!! まわれ Merry-Go-Round めくるめくフューチャー 負けないCRY信じて 強く 夢に-Go-Round 抱きしめたいよ ギュッと 虹になる日まで まわれ Merry-Go-Round 大事なメッセージ 忘れないで今すぐ 君の 胸に-Go-Round 今伝えたいんだ LOVE（あい）は無敵だと ガラスの扉 激しくたたいて YES未来地図を写して 迷わずに 次のステージへ 舞い上がれ 永遠（とわ）のアドベンチャーを信じて 息を止めて口づけをしたら 未来のエナジー 溢れ出してくるよ!! まわれ Merry-Go-Round 輝けるフューチャー せつないCRY感じて なぜか ふたり-Go-Round 出会えた事を ズッと 大切にしたい まわれ Merry-Go-Round 楽しいストーリー 感じたまま創ろう 君の ために-Go-Round 指切りしよう LOVE（あい）を離さない まわれ Merry-Go-Round めくるめくフューチャー 負けないCRY信じて 強く 夢に-Go-Round 抱きしめたいよ ギュッと 虹になる日まで まわれ Merry-Go-Round 大事なメッセージ 忘れないで今すぐ 君の 胸に-Go-Round 今伝えたいんだ LOVE（あい）は無敵だと まわれ Merry-Go-Round 楽しいストーリー 感じたまま創ろう 君の ために-Go-Round 指切りしよう LOVE（あい）を離さない 夢を守るよ Romaji Kiseki no kaze ga mune wo fuki nukeru Chōtsuyoku nareru ki ga shite Junjō na MY kanjō ga sawagidasu Shirazu shirazu ni KAGI wo kaketeita RAVUHĀTOtachi wo ima koso Yūki toiu na no ken wo furi tokihanate Kirameki wo BAG ni tsumekonde Kimi ga warau rakuen made yukou Fushigi na PAWĀ futari de yobisamase!! Maware Merry Go-Round Mekurumeku FŪCHĀ Makenai CRY shinjite Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round Dakishimetai yo GYUtto Niji ni naru hi made Maware Merry Go-Round Daiji na MESSEJĪ Wasurenaide ima sugu Kimi no mune ni Go-Round Ima tsutae tainda Ai ha muteki dato GARASU no tobira hageshiku tataite YES mirai chizu wo utsushite Mayowazu ni tsugi no SUTĒJI he Maiagare Towa no ADOBENCHĀ wo shinjite Iki wo tomete kuchidzuke wo shitara Mirai no ENAJĪ afuredashite kuru yo!! Maware Merry Go-Round Kagayakeru FŪCHĀ setsunai CRY shinjite Naze ka futari Go-Round Deaeta koto wo ZUtto daisetsunai shitai Maware Merry Go-Round Tanoshī SUTŌRĪ kanjita mama tsukurou Kimi no tame ni Go-Round Yubikiri shiyou ai wo hanasenai Maware Merry Go-Round Mekurumeku FŪCHĀ Makenai CRY shinjite Tsuyoku yume ni Go-Round Dakishimetai yo GYUtto Niji ni naru hi made Maware Merry Go-Round Daiji na MESSEJĪ Wasurenaide ima sugu Kimi no mune ni Go-Round Ima tsutae tainda Ai ha muteki dato Maware Merry Go-Round Tanoshī SUTŌRĪ kanjita mama tsukurou Kimi no tame ni Go-Round Yubikiri shiyou ai wo hanasenai Yume wo mamoru yo Translation A miraculous wind blows through my chest. I feel like becoming super strong. My pure feelings are going berserk. Without knowing, I was locked. Now it's time for the Lovehearts to swing the unsealed sword known as "courage". Put the sparkles in your bag. Let's go to a paradise where you're smiling. Let the two of us awaken to mysterious powers!! Spin, merry go-round. A shimmering future won't lose, cry and believe. A strong dream, go-round. I want to tightly embrace you until it becomes a rainbow day. Spin, merry go-round. Right now, don't forget the important message. Your chest, go-round. I want to tell you right now that love is unbeatable. I violently tap the glass door. Yes, copy the map of the future. Don't hesitate going to the next stage and soar. Believe in an everlasting adventure. If you have a breathtaking kiss, the future energy will come overflowing!! Spin, merry go-round. A shining future is trying, cry and feel it. Why do the two of us go-round? I want to tightly cherise the things that I met. Spin, merry go-round. Let's create a fun story as we see fit and feel it. For your sake, go-round. Let's do a pinky promise that we won't ever let love go. Spin, merry go-round. A shimmering future won't lose, cry and believe. A strong dream, go-round. I want to tightly embrace you until it becomes a rainbow day. Spin, merry go-round. Right now, don't forget the important message. Your chest, go-round. I want to tell you right now that love is unbeatable. Spin, merry go-round. Let's create a fun story as we see fit and feel it. For your sake, go-round. Let's do a pinky promise that we won't ever let love go. I'll protect our dreams. Category:Devil Children Songs